As portable computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have become increasingly ubiquitous, consumers have come to expect such devices to provide a wide range of functionality. This functionality is provided by both hardware and software components. For example, in terms of hardware, these devices often include components such as a touch sensitive display, one or more speakers, a microphone, a gyroscope, one or more antennae for wireless communication, a compass, and an accelerometer. In terms of software, these devices are capable of executing an ever-growing number of applications which are specifically configured to take advantage of the aforementioned hardware. Among the more popular software applications used with portable computing devices are media players which are capable of playing music, video, animation, and other such multimedia content. In particular, a wide range of commercially and freely available media players can be used to play both locally saved and remotely streamed multimedia content on a portable device. In the case of remotely streamed content, such content can be prerecorded and archived at a server that is configured to stream the content in response to a client request. Content can also be streamed “live”, such that a client can view the content nearly instantaneously with its initial recording. Regardless of how the content is streamed to the client, media players not only allow consumers to enjoy a wide range of multimedia content on their portable devices, but they also provide an valuable way for advertisers to reach a target audience.